The present invention relates to an electronic circuit for an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a solar battery circuit for driving an electronic apparatus.
When an electronic apparatus is driven with solar energy, the interruption of the solar light impinging on the electronic apparatus switches the apparatus OFF, so that the calculation results and the data stored in a memory may disappear, conventionally, in 1 or 2 seconds. It may be possible to provide a large capacity condenser. However, this needs a long charging time for the condenser, which is practical.